


Don't fall for fairy tales, fall for the fairy

by Tiara48



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Romance, Communication, Fairies, Fairy Sakusa, First Kiss, Fluff, Flying, Jealousy, M/M, Osasuna, Pirate Atsumu, Pirates, Romance, Talent, side pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiara48/pseuds/Tiara48
Summary: Sakusa is a very lonely and curious fairy who sees one day a pirate captain with a particular talent talking with some mermaids on the coast.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	Don't fall for fairy tales, fall for the fairy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I started this a few days ago and I got really excited while writing it. Right now is 7 am and my google docs were working horrible and I rushed a little. I'm still satisfied with the final product so I hope you like it even if it doesn't make sense!

“What does it feel like?” Atsumu asked while leaning on the bow, gazing at the deep blue sea. “What does it feel like to fly?” He averted his gaze from the sea to look at Sakusa’s eyes. The boy just looked back at him without bothering to answer his question, Atsumu didn’t mind that at all, that was just how Sakusa was. “I’m jealous of you… The sky's the only thing I haven’t conquered.” He sighed. “Don’t look at me like I’m just showing off, I don’t need to. You can just ask any of the pretty mermaids on the sea about me, they will happily tell you about the handsome pirate captain who became a legend.”

“You are an idiot.” Sakusa finally said.

“Your little tingles are so cute, Omi-kun~.”

“Don’t act like you don’t understand them.” He stood up, tired of sitting on Atsumu's finger.

“I don’t really understand them completely yet, you know?” He tried to caress Sakusa’s head, but the boy flew away. “I still have to figure them out… But yeah, you could say I understand you rather fine.”

“I figured as much, I might be tiny but I’m not a child… I know when you are just messing with me.” He sat on the bow then, right next to where Atsumu was leaning on. They hadn’t known each other for so long, but he felt safe next to that pirate human.

Sakusa knew fair enough that talking to humans was prohibited, getting close with one could never be a good idea, and for a while he was more than willing to follow that rule. Until one day, not so long ago, he crossed his path with a certain pirate, and destiny decided that those rules about humans had to be broken. He remembered it clearly, the moment he first met Miya Atsumu, the young captain of the Inari Roger, and how it changed his views on the human species. 

**~~~**

It all happened one day when he was flying over the coast, looking for some specific flowers that grew next to the shore of the island. He didn’t remember what he needed them for, and he didn’t care anymore, but he did remember seeing a strange ship anchored on the shore, and the mermaids laughing in a flirtatious way. He couldn’t help but to wonder what was going on with them, so he quietly got closer to them, and what he saw right there surprised him. There, sitting on a rock next to the mermaids, there was a young human man, his blonde dyed hair shining under the sun. It was the first time Sakusa had ever seen a real human, it wasn’t common at all for humans to get to their world, but there he was, a real human boy lively chatting with some mermaids like it was just the normal thing to do.

Normally mermaids would lure foolish men into the sea, they would drown them, but on that day they looked like the ones being lured by the mysterious man. The strange man was talking in the language of the mermaids, so casually and fluently one would believe he was one of them, and that ignited Sakusa’s curiosity. He flew close enough to see them better, and it was then when he realised the reason why the mermaids seemed so interested in him, the guy was a rather handsome human specimen, full of charm and charisma, enough to even catch Sakusa’s attention. If Atsumu were to ask him he would totally deny it, but it was that special charm of him what got him to follow the young captain when he swam away from the mermaids and back into his boat.

He knew how much of a bad idea it was since the start, but again, he couldn’t help it. Who was this human? What was he doing in their land? How could he talk in the mermaid language? He needed to know, and he was confident enough in his hiding skills to sneak into a human pirate ship without any of the dumb humans noticing. How would they even notice a tiny flying creature in hiding? They wouldn’t be sharp enough to do it. But he was wrong of course, because, even though they didn’t find out right away, it didn’t take the young captain so long.

He had followed him into his cabin, quickly hiding on top of his closet, and he was still unsure of the reasons why he was doing it but he was already there, he could watch for a while. So he sat there for a moment to see what that human would do, and immediately regretted it when the human boy started to take his shirt off, he wasn’t there to creepily watch a person who wasn’t aware of his presence getting undressed. It made sense for him to be taking his clothes off, he was soaked from his dive with the mermaids, but that logical conclusion only appeared on Sakusa’s mind once it was already happening.

“Are you having fun there watching me, you little perv?” The words came out of the captain's mouth as he finished unbuttoning his shirt, he was smiling to himself in the mirror. Had he found out about his presence? Or maybe he already knew? It was impossible, there was no way that the human could have seen him, not that easy, he hadn’t even made a sound. “Who are you? I know you are there, show yourself… Or could it be that you are afraid of me?”

The human was taunting him, that smug smile still on his face as he looked through the mirror straight into where he was. If there was a thing that Sakusa Kiyoomi hated with all his heart and soul, that had to be people making fun of him in any form, and that human would have to face the consequences. He was mad now, and that was a problem, fairies were so small that they could only have room for one feeling at the time, and hatred was not the best one to have. So he went out of his hiding place without giving it a second thought, flying straight for the human captain.

“Me?! Afraid of a human like you?! Are you an idiot?! I dare you to tell me again that I’m afraid or a perv! You stupid human!”

“Woah….” The human smiled. “Ting-a-ling ting ting~. How cute is that! Those jingles are so cute!”

“Cute?! You want to know what would be cute?! Me taking your eyes out of its sockets!”

“Adorable… What language is that? I haven’t heard it until now.”

“You should worry about other things now…”

“I don’t really get it…” He looked excited. “But you seem to understand me just fine, I won’t need to learn how to talk, just how to understand.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Are you confused?” The captain took him in his hand, holding him carefully to not harm him. “I don’t know what you are saying.”

“Let me go!”

“I’m telling you, I don’t understand all those little ting-a-lings of yours…” He placed him on top of his desk, sitting in front of him. “First of all… Is your species fairy? I won’t harm you so you don’t need to worry, I just need to know, a little nod is enough.”

What was the human thinking? Did he really think that Sakusa, a fairy, would talk so easily with him? When he had dared to taunt him and grabbed him like he was a little toy? His pride was not so little to even consider saying another word to that vain human, he wasn’t there to humour a curious bratty kid, not a single word would leave his mouth just because he wanted to. But yet again… The human wasn’t asking for a word, so he gave in and nodded at the question. 

“I wonder what do you need my species for…”

“Fairy then…” He took a notebook out of the drawer, opened it next to Sakusa and wrote the label ‘Fairy’ on a blank page, the page before was about mermaids, full paragraphs of messy writing. “Two wings… Very detailed… I wonder if every fairy has its own design…” The captain looked at him again. “Does every fairy have unique wings? If you don’t mind telling me…” And he nodded, not understanding why he was complying like that. “I see… Are all fairies around the same height? I would like to know if there are like taller fairies and short fairies… Oh, just answer the first questions, that would tell me all I need…” Sakusa shook his head after thinking for a moment. “So there are different heights then… How interesting…” He wrote it down, making a little drawing of him to accompany the paragraph. “Are your clothes made of flowers and plants? I guess they are…”

“I don’t get what all these questions are about…” 

“Seriously, that’s so cute… My name is Miya Atsumu by the way” He finally introduced himself. “Can you say my name in your language? Don’t say anything else, just my name.”

Kiyoomi hesitated for a moment, but he ended up saying it anyway. “Miya Atsumu.” 

“Thanks, now say it again, a little space out.”

“Miya… Atsumu?”

“Now by syllables.”

“Mi...ya...At...su...mu?”

“That 's great! Thank you!”

That was all the human wanted? A little information and a fairy to say his name in a language he couldn’t even understand?

“What an idiot…” He let out. 

“What did you say?”

“That you are an idiot, Miya Atsumu…” He knew he couldn’t understand, so he just enjoyed the idea of being able to say anything without consequences. “You have to be an idiot if you seriously attempt to talk with a fairy, you are lucky enough that I got an interest in you… You should go thank the mermaids for making me curious about a boring human.”

“You wouldn’t be here if I were as boring as you say tho~.”

“What?” It startled him, it sounded as if he could understand.

“What you heard, my dear.”

“How?!”

“Let’s say… I have a talent.” He explained calmly.

“What do you mean…? You couldn’t understand a single word of what I was saying a minute ago.”

“Apart from being extraordinarily handsome and in great shape, I fall short on a lot of subjects… Except for communication.” 

“Care to explain better?”

“Since as long as I can remember… I have always had a talent for languages. It only takes to hear and recognize some words and suddenly everything comes together… Or at least that’s how it is with human languages, with other creatures it is always more difficult, I first need to have a basic understanding of the species as a whole, the rest is figuring out the language…” Sakusa noticed how genuinely excited he was while talking about it, he almost looked like a child. “I can’t totally understand you yet for example, I’m just assuming part of what you are saying… And the most I get to know about your species, the more I’ll understand you. Would you teach me everything? About your species… And about you…”

“I don’t know…” He looked into his eyes, and Atsumu didn’t seem like he was lying about wanting to know. “I guess I will…”

“What’s your name?”

“...Kiyoomi…” He said, not really sure yet, but willing to trust. “Sakusa Kiyoomi.”

“Sakusa Kiyoomi the fairy, I’m Miya Atsumu… The captain of the Inari Roger. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Omi-kun.”

At that moment, neither of them knew what would become of their encounter, but they didn’t need to know. Sakusa would never remember again what he needed the flowers from the coast for, but he would, maybe, be forever grateful to them for allowing him to meet that young human captain.

**~~~**

The first thing Sakusa got to know about the captain was the fact that he was not unique, or at least he was not the only one carrying around that face of his. The young captain of the Izari Roger had among his crew a pirate that looked too similar to him to be a coincidence, it turned out that pirate was the exact copy of Atsumu, his twin brother Osamu. It wasn’t common for fairies to have direct family members so it was all a new experience to be able to see identical brothers for the same time, and once again he found himself full of that same curiosity that brought him into the ship in the first place. Osamu looked exactly the same as his brother, and the only way to tell them apart was their hair and expression, Osamu’s hair was black as coal, and he always looked slightly bored and uninterested. 

The first time he noticed how different they really were was the exact moment when he met him, Osamu’s eyes never shone with the same spark of curiosity and ambition as Atsumu. As his brother talked and talked about this tiny magical creature he met and showed him his notes with all the excitement he was capable of, Osamu listened to him totally unimpressed, like he was used to it, already tired of hearing the same things over and over again.

The second time happened when he tried to introduce himself.

“Samu, this is Omi-kun” Atsumu said, happily showing to his brother the little fairy on his hand. “Omi-kun, say hi to Samu.”

“Mmm… Hello, my name is Sakusa Kiyoomi.”

“What the fuck is that?” Osamu looked right into his brother’s eyes. “Please don’t tell me that you can understand that… Is that even a language?”

“I can almost understand it! I believe it is our own language, I think that is just the way fairy voices sound.”

“Let me guess, you are going to spend the whole week with a little fairy floating around you until you can add another weird language to your list… We have other duties Tsumu…”

“I know, I already know that, but a new way of communicating can be great! I promise that this one might come in handy…” Atsumu looked at his brother as he was pleading for him to understand him.

“Do you really believe that?”

“I do, let’s just enjoy the place while I learn, I promise you it won’t be long.”

“Okay…” Osamu left then, walking away from them and into his own cabin.

“There he goes…” Atsumu sighed. “Don’t mind him, Omi-kun… He just wants to go back to the sea already.”

“I see…”

“He’s the cook, he enjoys traveling but doesn’t really like to be a pirate… His dream was to cook, so he found a way to do it while supporting me… You haven’t met Samu yet so don’t judge him, wait till you see him cooking… He has the biggest of the smiles when he sees all the crew happily eating his food…”

“Would he make something for me? I would like to try it… But I don’t really like eating something that others have touched…”

“I’m sure he would love to cook for you! And once you see how delicious it looks you won’t mind anymore!”

“I can’t believe you understand what I say…”

“Well… Let’s say that I hear like one or two ting-a-lings without meaning every few words, but I’ll get better, I promise…”

“You like to make promises, Miya Atsumu.”

“And I make sure to make them come true, that’s a promise too.”

Kiyoomi found out soon that Miya Atsumu was not lying at all.

**~~~**

Meeting the rest of the crew had been an adventure, he was not really popular with the other fairies but the humans seemed to have a liking to him, it made him feel special. He was on the table eating next to Atsumu with a tea-spoon as a plate when some members of the crew suddenly surrounded him, they were looking at him like he was amazing. He didn't know any of them, and he was sure that they probably wouldn’t be able to talk to him at all, but he did enjoy the genuine smiles they were giving him. Among the ones who went to talk to him there was a guy called Aran, a bored looking guy called Suna, and one called Kita, they were nice to him and respectful. 

He had started to think that maybe humans weren’t that bad.

The other thing he realized while meeting everyone in the kitchen was that Atsumu was totally right about his brother, about his true passion. The way Osamu smiled while giving everyone a plate of food reminded Sakusa of the same way Atsumu looked when talking about his notes and investigation, Osamu was happier as a cook and not even a simple fairy who didn’t know him could deny that truth.

“Does the little guest like the food?” Osamu approached them, he could feel the excitement in him.

“I don’t know~. Do you like it, Omi-kun?” Atsumu asked him.

“I… I do like it.”

“What does that jingle mean?”

“He says he loves it!”

“I see…” Osamu tried to hide his smile. “Thank you…”

Sakusa followed him with his eyes as he went back into his side of the kitchen, he could appreciate now the similarities between the two of them. It wasn’t that Osamu was not passionate or didn’t have any ambitions, it was just that his ambitions were different, and his true passion came from a different place. He turned to look at Atsumu as he took the fork into his mouth, a proud smile forming across his face as he saw his brother work, he could tell how his brother’s happiness was a big deal for Atsumu.

“You know something, Omi-kun…? I think everybody here loves to see Samu working… He does his own magic…”

“If you want my opinion as a magic creature…” He looked around, and his gaze met a particular sight. “I guess he does…”

Sakusa understood everything about magic, about the effects it has on others, and when he saw Suna Rintarou he knew he was under the effect of a special magic. The magic that Miya Osamu had put into him was subtle, but seeing just how Suna was looking at him from across the room was more than enough to notice it. What kind of magic was it? Not even Sakusa knew that, but once again it filled him with curiosity.

What was this magic humans had?

**~~~**

“What is going on between your brother and Suna? Are they friends?”

When Kiyoomi´s curiosity led him into asking that question he was in Atsumu’s cabin again, they were talking about the fairies. There were a lot of things Atsumu wanted to learn about them, about their society, abilities, about their magic, but he could only tell him one thing at a time. So they have spent hours talking about them, about how things worked, and as Atsumu’s curiosity was getting satisfied, Sakusa’s just got bigger and bigger. 

“Friends? I guess… They are as friends as I am with the mermaid…”

“Are you good friends with the mermaids?”

“Oh, we are veeeery good friends…” He winked at him, and for a reason Sakusa’s heart started to beat faster.

“I don’t really get it…”

“What? You don’t? Are you telling me that fairies don't…?!”

“Fairies don’t what?” He was getting angry now, what was he talking about?

“God, it’s not fun to tease someone who doesn’t understand…”

“Then teach me! It’s not that difficult, Miya…”

“Wanna learn? Why don’t you spy on Samu and Suna’s little friendship for a while? You’ll get the picture.”

Sakusa didn’t feel the need to spy on other people just to satisfy his curiosity when Atsumu could decide to stop being an idiot and actually tell him, but he got the feeling that Atsumu was not willing to do that. The biggest problem he had was that he couldn’t even ask any other human about it, they wouldn’t understand his question at all. Why did it have to be Atsumu the only human capable of listening to him? It wasn’t fair at all that destiny would do that to him.

Why did it have to be Atsumu?

**~~~**

At the start, Sakusa was not sure whether he should follow Suna or Osamu, but both of them were pretty much boring humans with not so many interesting things about them. At the end he decided he was going to spy on Suna, it was better than following around a man that looked exactly like Atsumu, he felt like it would be weird if he did. So still feeling a little awkward about the whole spying thing, doubting if it wasn’t just a prank from Atsumu, he started his search for knowledge.

Suna didn’t do much apart from his duties as a crew member, so the first activities Sakusa witnessed him do were mopping the floor and pretending to fish, cause he wasn’t even trying, he was just sitting on the board holding a fishroad that didn’t even have bait. How weird humans were, they could have the luxury of doing nothing and living simple lives, for a fairy it was weird not to do their work properly, and even so Sakusa was still there doing nothing. He didn’t know what he was looking for with all that following stuff, and after watching Suna fall asleep for the third time that day he was starting to get tired himself.

It was on this third sleeping session that he saw something interesting for the first time all day, Miya Osamu getting out of the kitchen with some weird triangular-round-shaped white things on a plate. He hid as Osamu approached and gently woke Suna up while shaking his shoulders, the expression on his face softening as he sat in front of him, for some reason it made Sakusa smile.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty~.”

“To be a sleeping beauty I should actually be asleep… Give me five minutes and I’ll get in the role” Suna yawn still feeling sleepy.

“No, my brother is gonna kill you if he finds out you weren’t taking care of your duties, you can’t pretend forever that the fishes are too smart to let themselves be catched.”

“But, Osamu! Your brother is dumb enough to believe it for a while!”

“I know..” He sighed, a little knowing smile forming on his lips as he ruffled Suna’s hair. “I just don’t want you to get in trouble, dummie…”

“Okay…” He blushed a little. “I’ll fish for real so don’t worry…”

“I’m not telling you to do it now, first you are going to eat this onigiri that I made specially for you.”

“You are a fucking angel…”

“More like a fuckable angel…”

“You just sounded like your brother, please stop before I throw up your beautiful food.”

“Oh, god, no!”

Sakusa watched as they laughed together, they looked happy and he found that endearing. He was not used to seeing two persons being that close to each other, he knew other fairies had tons of friends and people they cared about, but that sort of thing never happened to him, he had been getting away from everyone since as long as he could remember and was just realising how lonely he really felt. He wanted a friendship like that, he wanted to be able to sit next to someone he cared about and just laugh about the little things of life, he wanted to be able to give someone an honest smile.

“Hey… Osamu…” Suna started to talk again after eating the first of the apparently called onigiri things. 

“Yes…?

“Do you think I can stay in your cabin tonight…?” 

They stayed in silence for a moment, like lost in some kind of trance, Sakusa could tell that question had more into it than it seemed.

“Of course you can… How could I say no to you…?”

He flew away in that moment, but if he had stayed he would have witnessed a kiss between two lovers.

**~~~**

Kiyoomi didn’t bring back the subject for the next two days, he had spent them next to Atsumu, letting himself be studied by him. He was reluctant at first, not fully trusting humans yet even if he recognised their seemingly good nature, but he had come to appreciate those moments with Atsumu, it made him feel happy.

“So… your talent is flying fast?”

“Yes, that’s exactly it.”

“So you could talk to animals, or make plants grow, or make rainbows, even make rain… But what you do is… Fly fast?” Atsumu looked like he had just heard a silly joke.

“Pretty much.”

“I guess it's fine. Who needs all those fancy powers when you can be faster than the wind?”

“Well, I make the winds, actually…” He answered, his pride taking control.

“You should have told me that first!”

“I didn’t feel like that was necessary…”

“Anything as cool at that is super necessary, believe me.”

“I do…”

“Is there something on your mind lately…?” He asked, and he sounded genuinely concerned about him.

“I was wondering if maybe… we were friends…?” 

“Omi-kun…” Atsumu’s voice became softer. “Of course we are friends, I think you are great…”

“Thank you… I appreciate that.”

“How cute you are!” He carefully tried to caress his cheek. “Hey.. Omi-Omi…”

“Yes…?”

“Have you ever fuck a human?”

As mentioned before, fairies only had room for one emotion at a time on their tiny bodies, but right then Kiyoomi’s body couldn’t decide whether he should be feeling anger or embarrassment. Maybe he could shift between the two emotions, it wouldn’t be so difficult, he needed to let them out some way or another. How dared he ask him that? 

“Why are you asking that, you idiot?!”

“Just curiosity… Have you~?”

“Most humans can’t even understand me! I’m too small! How the hell would I fuck a human?! I don’t go around asking you who you fuck!”

“Omi-kun…” He laughed. “You do know what fuck means! I thought fairies were like kids or something...”

“Don’t laugh at me!”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry… Is just that I needed to confirm if you were that innocent…”

“Why did you get that idea?”

“Because… I won’t tell you” He stuck his tongue out. “But have you ever fuck? It would be interesting to know…”

“I… I haven’t… Why are you asking me these things but not telling me anything about you first?!”

“Wanna know~?”

“I…”

“Too late, I’m telling you now” Just those words made Sakusa almost regret it. “I was with a few mermaids…"

“Well, that’s kinda how mermaids are… I’m not really surprised about…”

“I met a bird-lady once, she was super cute, this werewolf guy… There was this undine who wanted to bear my children for some reason… A lamia guy, he was nice but I wouldn’t date a lamia again… I’m a free spirit and when they take a liking to you they kinda constrict you…”

“Do you have a thing for non-humans…?” He tried not to make his voice sound too weird-out.

“Not particularly, I have dated humans, I just also happened to date non-humans, I don’t judge based on species.”

“Is this why you care so much about communication and all of that?”

“No, I just happen to be a pirate with a little talent… And when you go around the globe visiting places and meeting new people… I think it is normal to want to understand.”

“Is it fun to be a pirate?”

“I wouldn’t change it for anything else… Even if it means that I need to leave people behind every now and then.”

“I want to know something, Atsumu…”

“What is it?”

“That feeling that Suna has for Osamu… That special way of looking at him…” Kiyoomi didn’t expect Atsumu to answer the question, not even to give him a hint, he was even expecting him to laugh at him, but he still had to ask, he needed it. “What is it called…?”

“Omi-kun… You truly are like a child…” He started, and Sakusa was ready to fight back. “Love… it’s called love…”

“Love?”

“You told me that fairies were capable of caring… And I believe from the bottom of my heart that, if you try, you might be able to love too.”

“Atsumu…”

“Let’s keep talking about you. How do your wings work? They are super delicate… How can they support the full weight of your body?”

“I… I don’t know…”

“You don’t? How do you fly?”

“I don’t know… I can’t tell you.”

“Why?” He asked, he seemed disappointed.

“It’s forbidden…”

“Oh, I get it… Don’t worry, I won’t make you do something that can get you into trouble.”

“Thank you for understanding…”

**~~~**

From all the promises Miya Atsumu had made the night they met, the only one he broke was the promise to his brother to only stay one week, and surprisingly Osamu was the one to ask him to stay. Judging by Atsumu’s face, he was as confused by this as Sakusa was, he couldn’t understand why or how his brother had made the decision to stay, what was he aiming for? Sakusa was curious about it but he wasn’t capable of asking, Atsumu was curious too but he decided not to ask, didn’t he want to know? He couldn’t get why he wouldn’t question his brother about it.

“I don’t get it… Your brother wanted to leave…”

“I know, but he has his own reasons… I won’t bother him.”

“You really care about your brother…”

“Well, it’s normal… I’m sure he cares about me too, we love each other.”

“It’s the same kind of love that you told me about before?”

“Mmm… Nop!” Atsumu laughed, and Sakusa felt like he had said something stupid. “It’s a different kind of love, every love it’s different.”

“How is it different?”

“I love Samu cause he is my brother, Suna loves Samu cause he finds him attractive.”

“I don’t…”

“You don’t get it, I know.”

“I was just going to say that I don’t find him attractive.”

“What? You don’t?”

“Well… No.”

“Why?” Atsumu seemed to be offended.

“I just don’t like him.”

“But he is handsome! Just look at his face!”

“Do you think your brother is handsome…?”

“He is! Is also my face so he is obviously handsome!”

“But I don’t find him attractive…”

“Omi-Omi!”

“I do find you attractive, I just don’t find him attractive, you two are different…”

For Sakusa that was a pretty normal thing to say, not a single implication or hidden intention, just the truth. He had thought for a while that Atsumu was good looking, anyone would do, it was no secret, and even when Osamu’s face was the same he still liked Atsumu better. Maybe it was because he had met Atsumu first? The captain had had those shining eyes full of dreams and curiosity since the moment he first saw him, that was what drew him to Atsumu in the first place. He didn’t like the way Osamu looked most of the time, and even if he did Atsumu would still be the only one he could talk to, those were all valid reasons for Sakusa to consider Atsumu a little better than his brother. But even if those reasons were logical for Sakusa, his words had awakened something in Atsumu that he couldn’t have predicted, something that for Atsumu had far more meaning than what Sakusa could have thought at first.

“Omi-kun…” Atsumu’s shiny eyes were brighter than ever. “That’s really sweet of you…”

**~~~**

Back to the present, looking as the sun set on the horizon, Sakusa reflected on the moments he had spent with Atsumu. Their search for knowledge had led them to that moment, to their mutual understanding, and he would never regret any of it. By being by Atsumu’s side he had learned a lot about humans and him, but more important was the fact that he also got to learn about himself. He discovered a sad truth on those blissful days, the truth that he felt better being around humans, like he belonged with them instead of with the other fairies. Why did he feel like that? Why did Atsumu’s presence comfort him so much? Does were questions he was afraid to ask himself.

“Are you tired of me asking you about flying…?”

“No, I get your curiosity…” He flew to his shoulder and took a seat there. “I don’t think I will ever get tired of you, it would be too boring not to have you around even if you are annoying...”

“I sometimes wonder why you haven’t flown away… You could have done that any time.”

“I guess I just like you…” He said, and he was glad that Atsumu couldn’t see him now that his face went red from the sudden realisation of what he had just said. “I-I mean that I like being with you…!”

“You don’t need to explain yourself, Omi-kun…”

“I know, I just-”

“I like you too…”

“Atsumu…”

“What happens?”

“I won’t fly away from you, I can promise you that…”

**~~~**

Even after his honest conversation with Atsumu he still was far from figuring out his real feelings, there were still things he wasn’t sure about, and a person like him who used to be alone and don’t engage too much with others had it certainly difficult to recognize even his own feelings. Atsumu was the same, he didn’t change not a single bit how he acted around him or the way he looked at him, and even like that Sakusa felt deep down that something was definitely different. If the change was not in Atsumu, would that mean that he was the one who changed?

He was still thinking about that one night when he saw Suna leaving his cabin and going onto the board, he told himself that it was not of his business whatever Suna was doing, but he ended up following him anyway, there was a part of him that would always allow itself to be driven by his emotions, something not so great for a curious being. Soon he found out what was happening, it was a night meeting between Suna and Osamu, an encounter under the stars between people who loved each other, something maybe too intimate for him to witness. They sat next to each other, Osamu’s arm around Suna’s shoulders, the smiles on their faces as peaceful as the night, no need for a forced conversation.

“How long do you think we're going to stay here?” It was Suna who started the talking. “I miss going around the globe, it was too much work but it was always an adventure…”

“I don’t know… I know I keep asking Tsumu to stay and I’m sorry.”

“You have been insisting so much to stay...Why? Are you giving him more time to investigate?”

“I just think he looks happy here… He’s the captain, but he still listens to the crew, he will leave if we ask him to” Osamu answered, his voice softening as he continued. “But the thing is… That I feel bad about him.”

“Mmm…”  
  
“How many times has he been denied love because of our departures? How many times has he had to say goodbye until today?” As Osamu talked Sakusa felt the need to hold his breath for a moment. “No matter where we go in the sea, you’ll still be here, I don’t have a problem just leaving everything else behind every time we set sail… But Atsumu leaves love behind, and I don’t want him to do that… Not so fast…”

“You are a great brother, Osamu… I’m sure Atsumu knows what you are doing for him.”

“I love you, Suna…”

“I love you too…”

They kissed, and Sakusa could tell just how sweet and perfect it was. He may not have had a single grain of experience when it came to love, but he decided it was time to leave the lovers alone under their starry night, he had no right to get into the way of their precious moment together.

**~~~**

It was a few days later when the incident happened, and it was the one trigger he needed to fully realise the weight of his true feelings once and for all. He would feel deeply embarrassed after the fact and regret a lot of the things that were going to happen, but after an apology and a little scare it would end up having been worthy. 

It began after seeing that kiss.

Sakusa had no experience with kisses, there had never been a fairy he felt like kissing before, and fairies were not really going around kissing each other in public everyday, so it was no surprise that he never really felt any sort of curiosity about it. But now he had witnessed a kiss between two lovers, a true kiss full of emotions he never experienced, and something inside of him pleaded with him to learn more, to keep looking for more. The fact that the person who’s kiss he had witnessed was a carbon copy of the only human he could communicate with didn’t make it easy, he spent so much time with Atsumu everyday that it was impossible not to think about it. Suna looked so at ease that night, so comfortable with Osamu’s lips on his, but he couldn’t care less about what Suna looked like, he was thinking about that familiar face that lovingly leaned in for the kiss. 

Since Atsumu and Osamu were so similar, and he was totally interested in the sensation Osamu’s lips gave to Suna, it was a natural development that he would eventually get interested in Atsumu’s lips instead. It was normal, nothing weird about that, and Atsumu probably wouldn’t mind either, he was no stranger to being with other species after all. But how would he ask him that? Why did he feel so nervous about it? How could it be so simple and yet so difficult? All those contradictory thoughts made him take the decision to, at least for a while, distance himself from Atsumu. How could he look at him in the face if all he was able to think about was the idea of kissing him?

Atsumu didn’t ask him why, he didn’t question it, he let him be, so Sakusa assumed he had already learned enough and didn’t need him around him as much as before. It was better for them to be apart until he could figure out a way to tell Atsumu what he wanted, to re-organize his feelings. And just like that Sakusa started to look at him from afar, something that then proved to have been a bad idea.

What he saw from afar was an Atsumu he wasn’t aware of, a side of him yet to be known. When he was with Sakusa, Atsumu always looked like a cheerful adventurous brat, but when the whole crew was around him he looked like a real captain, someone capable and strong. He liked that new Atsumu he hadn’t paid attention to before, so sure of himself, so calm and collected, he could definitely tell now why all those pirates would follow him. When Atsumu told him about his affairs he didn’t believe him, but even Kiyoomi could appreciate his charms, and he was sure after watching for a while that he was not the only one.

“Atsumu-kun…” He heard one day, a calm voice calling for the captain. 

He followed Atsumu carefully so as not to get caught, his heart beating fast out of nervousness. He tried to tell himself there was nothing wrong with it, but once a feeling took over on his mind it was difficult to make it disappear. Soon Atsumu encountered the owner of the soft voice that had called his name, it was no other than Kita Shinsuke.

“Kita-san, what happens?”

“I was checking on our supplies and I found out we are already short on rice, we need to also replenish our water supply.”

“Okay, we won’t find rice here so I think we should just find and use a substitute while we are still here and buy more on the next port, we need fruits before we depart, especially citrus, we can’t afford to have anyone getting sick on the way.”

“I think your brother has been giving some extra rations again. Are you going to do something about it?”

“Nah…” A little smile formed on his lips. “I won’t tell a man in love to stop giving his lover food.”

“You are such a romanticist…”

“You used to like that…”

“We are not here to talk about that, Atsumu… Those were good times but we are okay right now.”

“I know, I feel the same.” Atsumu turned to look at Kita, Sakusa felt like an invader. “You wanted to talk about something more than the supplies, right?”

“I thought I was the sharp one on this relationship…”

“Don’t underestimate me, I learned how to read you as good as you read me…”

“You brat… I wish you luck.”

“Luck with what?” Atsumu suddenly seemed nervous.

“You know what I’m talking about.”

“Don’t worry about it… I’m not a kid anymore, I won’t get my heart broken.”

“That's good to hear.”

They went silent then,like there was no need for more words between them, like they could perfectly understand each other just by being by the other’s side. Sakusa knew just by looking at them, they had a special connection, a relationship so strong and full of mutual understanding that just a look was enough to tell. He didn’t know what they had been talking about, at one point he just stopped listening, but he didn’t need to listen, the scene before his eyes was enough.

He found himself immersed in some weird feeling he never felt before, a feeling ugly and sad enough to make him fly away as fast as he could.

**~~~**

He did everything in his power to stop that feeling for the next few days, and staying away from Atsumu had been the best method, but he couldn’t just stay away. He wanted to see Atsumu and be next to him like always, but he got the idea that that horrible feeling was directly related to him, that it would appear if he stayed close to Atsumu for too long. He tried to endure it, to be happy just by watching from afar, but the distance gave him perspective, and this new perspective showed him more and more details every time about the special bond between the captain of the Inari Roger and and Kita Shinsuke.

It became unbearable, he kept just pushing that feeling down again and again, it hurted, his tiny body wasn’t used to such strong emotions and he felt like he would explode at any time. He didn’t know when or how it was going to happen, but all the tension building up inside of him was about to reach its limit and it wouldn’t be nice to see. 

The day it happened he had been flying around the board, in between the sails. The sky was not as bright as the previous days and the wind blew strongly, a dangerous day for anyone to fly, or at least anyone who wasn’t an expert. It was then when he saw Kita and Atsumu talking again, the smile on Atsumu’s face and the light blush on his cheeks looking too familiar to Suna’s face when he was with Osamu, that sight making the atrocious feeling come back at full force. It exploded, and he found himself flying at full speed toward Kita, rapidly flying around him and covering him in his pixie dust.

Before they could tell what was happening, Kita Shinsuke was already rising from the board and into the sky.

“A-Atsumu!” Kita screamed, his usually calm self completely terrified. “Help me!”

“Oh, god… Kita-san, wait! I’ll get help!” He panicked. “Just grab onto the sails!”

“Do something, quickly!” Just as he was told Kita grabbed onto the sails, but it was not pleasant at all, the wind was suddenly getting stronger and it was more and more difficult to to keep holding on.

Atsumu realised that there was no time to look for help, his best friend in the world needed his help immediately. He took a rope and quickly began to climb the pillar of the sail Kita was holding onto, the wind was strong but he wouldn’t ever forgive himself if something were to happen to him. Sakusa looked at the scene in clear shock, what was he trying to do? Why did he do it? He felt horrible as he saw Atsumu ascend and give the rope to Kita as soon as he was able to reach him, he was scared and not thinking properly but he allowed Atsumu to tie the rope around his waist.

“I’m going down now!” Atsumu said, starting to climb down with more precaution then than when he went up.

It took him a moment that felt like ages, and he almost fell once because of the wind, but as soon as his feet touched the wood of the board again he started to pull Kita down. It was difficult, the pixie dust was just too strong, but he finally got him safe and back with him. Sakusa felt horrible, the guilt eating him alive, but when he looked into Kita’s eyes looking for hatred, what he found was just understandment. 

“I’m sorry… I know I made you mad, I just thought that you needed a little push…” Kita started. “Atsumu would never make a move on you if he doesn’t know if you like him… But I wasn’t expecting a fairy’s jealousy to be this… dangerous.”

“Kita-san, don’t apologize… We need to get you inside so you don’t fly away now.”

“Atsumu, I’m really sorry… I don’t know why I did that… I just didn’t feel like myself for a moment and…”

“Omi-kun, you told me yourself once… Fairies are not good with emotions.”

“Put Kita on water, the pixie dust will wear off.”

“What did he say?” Kita asked.

“He just told me that I need to get you wet.”

“Great, it’s been a while since the last time you did it.”

“He’s just joking, Omi-Omi, don’t worry!” Atsumu said while getting inside the boat. “Wait for me in my cabin, we’ll talk there!”

**~~~**

The moment Atsumu entered the cabin he felt fear, what if Atsumu was angry now? He wouldn’t be capable of looking at him in the face anymore, not with all the guilt that he felt, and he would be forced to go back with the other fairies and stay alone like before. He didn’t want to say goodbye, not like that, he wanted to spend even more time by his side, he didn’t want it all to end just because of a feeling he didn’t know about. He closed his eyes once Atsumu got close to him and extended his arm to reach him, but nothing horrible happened. Atsumu took him in his hand as always, caressing his hair with a finger.

“Kita-san told me that being on the air was actually fun, but I don’t know if he told me that because it is the truth or just because he didn’t want me to be mad at you…”

“I don’t know, you know him better than me…”

“I’m sorry, for not paying attention to your feelings… I guess you would prefer a lover who can take better care of them…”

“You are okay, don’t worry…”

“You are saying that I’m okay for being your lover?”

“T-that’s not what I meant!” Kiyoomi felt his face getting red.

“I would like to kiss you, Omi-kun, is that okay with you?”

“How would you do that…?”

“I was actually thinking about you kissing me, that way I won’t cover you on saliva.”

“I would like that…”

They laughed together, so natural and right, and looked into each other's eyes. Sakusa stood on Atsumu’s open palms, already red and nervous, a warm feeling on his chest. Slowly, full of anticipation but trying not to rush things, Atsumu raised his hands to his face. They didn’t need to say anything, not then when they had all the time in the world, words could be said later. Kiyoomi leaned in and kissed the top of Atsumu’s lips, their lips finally meeting for the first time.

It was weird, and it probably looked funny, but for them at that moment, that little contact was their whole world.

“Omi-kun… Please come to see the world with me…”

**~~~**

“Are you sure about this?” Kiyoomi asked, floating right in front of Atsumu’s face. “I’m not sure if I’ll be able to help you.”

“I trust you.”

“Are you ready?”

“I was born ready, baby!”

Sakusa flew around Atsumu, covering him in his pixie dust, a little bit less than in the incident with Kita. Soon Atsumu’s feet were off the ground and he slowly made his way up into the earth, reaching for the sky. For a long time the sky had been the only thing left for Atsumu to conquer, the last horizon to reach, and finally he was going to do it, all thanks to Sakusa Kiyoomi, his fairy lover.

“Atsumu! Arms extended and feet together!”

“I know! You already told me that, little asshole!”

Sakusa joined him in his fly, following his direction and trying to surpass him. There was something special about flying together across the sky, right above the sea, something magical about every moment they spent together. As Atsumu enjoyed the wind on his face and the sea breeze all around him he felt free, he looked at Sakusa and felt free, and he was sure that he felt exactly the same. In the sky, in the sea, in any land that they could reach, he knew that as long as they were together, they would be free.

“Omi-omi! I love you!”

“I love you too, Atsumu! I love you a lot!” 

Seeing Kiyoomi smile made Atsumu think that maybe their love was not exactly like the ones in fairy tales, but he was okay with that. Atsumu had never been the kind to fall for those old stories anyways, but he didn’t dislike at all the idea of falling for the fairy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it all! I really appreciate that!


End file.
